Flatline
:For the mission in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, see Flatliner. Flatline is one of the last missions for Pegorino. It involves taking out Pegorino's personal body-guard in a hospital in Alderney. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the hospital *Silence Anthony, he's in the ER *Get out quickly and discreetly *Lose your wanted level Enemies *Anthony Corrado *LCPD *Unnamed FIB Agent Walkthrough In this mission for Jimmy Pegorino, Niko finds out that Anthony Corrado, Pegorino's best guard, was wearing a wire and working for the government. He needs you to silence Corrado (who was taken to a maximum security hospital after receiving a heart attack from Pegorino's outrage over a phone call). Get a car, preferably a fast one, and drive to the Westdyke Memorial Hospital. Park your car at the curb and exit it - a good idea is to leave the car door open to make for a quick getaway. Don't enter the hospital with a weapon drawn as this will attract police attention - they have been tipped off about Pegorino's discovery. When you enter the hospital, make a right and another right to the changing room. Next to one of the lockers, you'll see a doctor's outfit. Walk into it to put it on. Leave the changing room and turn right. Then make a left and go to the end of the halls where the police officers are. Enter Anthony's room. The FIB agent will walk out to give you some 'patient alone time'. To let Corrado know that you're Niko, go to the side of the bed where Anthony's head is facing. Otherwise, he'll think you're Pegorino - but it doesn't affect the result. There are two ways to end Corrado's life. If you want to execute him, point a pistol at his head and shoot him. This will draw the FIB's attention - and increase the chance of death. Alternatively, you can face the life support machine and deactivate it. Niko will say something like "Go to sleep, Anthony" as his life fades away. Walk out of the ER room; do not sprint or run (doing so will create suspicion). After a while, the police will identify Niko as the killer -- you can now use your weapons as necessary. Run out of the hospital and into your still-waiting vehicle; drive away and lose your 2 star wanted level to complete the mission. Tip: There's an accessible hospital room to the left of you before heading out to the lobby. Walk into there before entering the lobby. The automatic wanted level will still show up and wait for the cops to enter the room and shoot them. They will come in one by one. This makes leaving the hospital much easier. Tip: After gaining the automatic wanted level, an easy way to lose the cops is to drive to the nearby Pay 'n' Spray, as if you enter without the police noticing you will be able to end the mission quickly. Video Walkthrough Deaths *Anthony Corrado - Killed by Niko on orders from Jimmy Pegorino for wearing a wire. *John (optional) - Can be killed by Niko. *Doctor Rosem (optional) - Can be killed by Niko. *Unnamed FIB Agent - Killed by Niko. Trivia *Taking the doctors outfit may have been inspired by the Hitman series, as well as the fact that there is a mission called Flatline in Hitman: Blood Money, where Agent 47 can take a doctor's outfit and has to kill three patients in a hospital without drawing attention from the guards. *If the player chooses to wear the doctor's outfit, it will be added to their wardrobe. *If you try to go to Anthony's room without the scrubs, the police officers will aim at you and tell you that the room is off limits. However, if you put on the scrubs and return after doing that, one of the officers will say something like "I just saw you a second ago. If you're a doctor, I'm the Pope." and you will get the two-star wanted level. *An easier way to silence Antony is to pull the wire out of the heart rate monitor by walking up to it, however the FIB Agents will still come after you when noticing him dead. *The manner in which you kill Anthony is reminiscent to the movie ''The Godfather, ''where the drug baron Virgil Sollozzo sends hitmen to assassinate an injured Vito Corleone whilst he is being treated in hospital. de:Flatline es:Flatline pl:Flatline Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions